Moderation Team
The moderation team on the LoveShack discord server is made out of serious, friendly, and mature individuals. You can count on any and all of the teams members to give you a helping hand, a listening ear, or friendly advice. Personal problems, suggestions and complaints are taken seriously and are always reviewed by the team. We make sure to look at both sides of any argument, and carefully weigh the benefits and negatives of each suggestion. Admins Freaky - owner Welcome to my humble (?) Server. My name is Freaky. I originally made the Loveshack because back then most of the more serious and story orientated rp servers did not allow nsfw. The LS was a place where people could enrich their stories with deeper character interactions. Since nsfw is now a common sight, it's no surprise that the LS has evolved to stand on its own feet as a serious rp server with lore and plentiful opportunity to build up your Character's story. As for myself, I'm a strange mix of a horse person, animu nerd, writer, artist and physiotherapist. Don't even ask. Because I own two horses who of course need regular care, and because i have limited energy reserves due to a combination of Aspergers and depression, I cannot always spend much time chatting. Social things exhaust me. I've been role-playing for over 14 years, so I dare say i usually know quite well what I'm talking about, and am aware of what works and what doesn't. In terms of admin experience I've owned 3 msn groups, 2 forums, and still own 3 discord servers (including LS), and have served as a Moderator in many more. I can be very straight forward in my approach, but my intention is never to be mean. I believe a Moderator should be like a kind teacher, not some grumpy, stern cop. In all my experience I dare say that seeing the good sides in people and simulating then to show those sides works better then harsh words and punishment. Setsuna = (Secret member of the elite Ministry that marries server members to each other for fun) = I am the all powerful local Resident Kitsune. I have been roleplaying for about 13-14 years. I tend to enjoy the finer things in life such as collecting Bladed weapons. I collect stones and believe they all have some sort of magical property (Witch in disguise) I like having sound so i will typically always have music playing or at least something to cut out the silence. I have gone through alot in my life so if anyone needs advice I'm always open to give it, especially if its something i have gone through myself. I currently own and run my own server as well as being Admin on this one and a few others. I know my way around handling situations and ensuring that the community will stay happy and thrive. So in conclusion just enjoy your stay and don't eat my bananas or we will have a fight on our hands! Haldon Ok to start this off I'm the first and oldest member of the ministry, and I've been on the server for two years. I'm the bad cop of the group, usually laying down the law and playing devils advocate. I also handle the events and event schedule for the server so always feel free to contact me if you have anything pertaining to that. I have around 10 years roleplay experience, and around 6 years of moderation. I'm a novice writer, and also somewhat of a sci fi nut. Just stay respectful and you'll have no problem with me. Black Gravios The big man himself, Black Gravios. As well as all the others in this page, I'm an admin. Formerly part of The Ministry and having had over a year in the server, I know how things work around here. Unlike the other admins however, I can be nice but I tend to enforce the rules whenever even the slightest is broken. I'm very harsh with rules, and even more so when I'm annoyed or pissed, so keep a lookout for me. I also rarely RP these days, and I've had about 3-5 years total of RP experience. Oh yeah, and I also cuss very often. There's that too. Ninja = (NOT THE FECKING STREAMER XDDD) = On a real tho, welcome. I'm a roleplayer and have been for around 3 years, I'm quite big on magic and even bigger on my writing. I have recently taken a liking to designing escape rooms, even some for roleplay purposes so watch your back heh. LS is the only big server I've been a part of the staff in, but I have designed my own sever aside from LS. Gruff - Oh hello there, didn't see you there. I am gruff, your local admin on Ls and toatly not an evil genius bent on world domination. I am a massive nerd and talk about a lot of nerdy things... Some thing people may not get but just let me ramble and you would be fine. To be honest I can't remeber when I started writing, I believe some time when I was in Jr. High or if you are going to count playing Pretend then when I was a wee lad. I love writing, second only to my love of drawing and character design. I love writing horror, fantasy, grimdark, post apoclyptic, and my favorite being eldritch mysteries and horror. If you have an issue you can always come to me, your local gruff. Here for all your Gruffy needs. But in all seriousness, I've really only been and admin on Ls, don't really have any other places I manage. I would be happy to assist you in any issues or questions you might have to ensure your time at LS is a grand one! Senior Moderators JPlayah I joined the LS in early 2018 and it's been the best Discord community I've ever been part of. My time on the server has helped me develop my RP skills even further as my main OC Zeran has weaved through a gauntlet of fights, mysteries, and quite a few NSFW interactions. I've met a lot of cool people along the way and it's been an awesome ride so far. My favorite things about roleplaying in the LS are the way the canon can absorb and interact with any other fictional universe, and the organic character interactions. You can bring in your character from anywhere, walk them inside, and chat it up with other OCs with little to no prior planning. Of course, if you like to plan out scenes with an RP partner before starting, that option is available as well. Overall, I've found the LS to be a very friendly and welcoming community, and I'm proud to be part of the moderation team working to make it the best place it can be. Rose Hello my name is Rose, I go by a few other names which you might discover on your journey through The Love Shack! Or not.. you probably won't find them :p I have been in the mod/admin buisness for a few years now but only recently became a staff member/Senior Mod in the server. I am though currently Admin on three other servers one of which is a different ERP server (Other two are private servers that used to be public). I have been roleplaying for about a year. (February 2018 or even earlier) Since my memory isn't exactly good Febuary is the earliest i can remember. When in the server i may seem quite childish and silly do not fear though! For i can be serious when the need arises. Even though i have Do Not Disturb on (or i am offline) if you ever need anything just tag and or DM me! I check discord as frequently as i can (Which is quite often) I think i'm supposed to list things i like so.. i like cute stuff! Just anything cute! also pats! gimme pats >:c Viktor So, I am Viktor. I am more often than not called by two variations on my first name, Vik and Vikkie. I am your ever friendly Senior Moderator and Patter. I have been part of the staff since the spring of 2019, though this is not my first moderator job in a community since my first steps on the internet halfway the nineties. Yes, I am that old already. In the past I have been moderator on a football community with at the eind of my period (2014) over 200,000 members, of which I have been a senior moderator for the majority of the time. Additionally I have done staff roles on variouscommunities and I do own my own Discord RP server. Talking about RP'ing. My first (E)RP I did was years ago on Habbo (sorry, not sorry), which was a battle on its own with their censorship. I had a long and accidental sabattical on RP'ing since then, until I came across NationStates. Within a region there I began to take part in a country RP on their Discord server 2-3 years ago. But because many of my RP'ing tended to be to lewd for that, I searched for ERP servers. Since early 2018 I became part of Love Shack as my first ERP server. I have never left the server and was active from the beginning, for a good reason: a great community and dito staff. The rest is history. My DM box is always open for pretty much anything and any kind of talking, from venting to chatting to other interactions. I may not respond right away, as I may be afk or just busy, but I will respond eventually. I am an avid sports lover, have some minor interest in games and music and I am a sucker for lameass jokes and memes. I also have an above average interest in cute, attractive (18+ year old) females and a soft spot for cute animal pictures and gifs. Moderators Aqua .... Bakura Greetings. I am Bakura. I go by many names, but Bakura is almost always in my name so that's what I'm sticking with. I am an apparently infinite source of randomness and memes, and outside of 'Mod-Mode' a lot of what I say is probably total gibberish. I've been slowly improving my Roleplaying for several years, and have been a part of this server for.... Umm... Well, a while. My memory is about as helpful as a wooden spoon on a lifeboat. I'd like to think that my speciality as a mod is the ability to separate myself from any personal judgements in order to look at evidence given with an unbiased opinion. Woah does that mean I can become a Sociopath-'' My characters are mostly all linked into my own little Multiverse, that sorta does its own thing in the background as I RP. It's also complicated as '''heck' and if you ask me about it I'll probably go on a massive spiel about it so- My DM's are always open to listen to any complaints or questions you may have!... ...RP's too. Welcome to the server! ...Or if you've already been in the server, leave my salad alone-'' '''Ceasar' .... Kuro Oh hello there, my name's Kuro. Nice to see you reading about me. Anyway, let's get started on details about myself. Sooo, yeah, I'm just your normal mod; maybe not so normal. I'm a furry anyway, heh. I've been in this server for about.. a little a year and half, but joined discord since 2016. So yeah, I know a lot of how it works. The fact that I always lurk through the menus and options inside also adds a lot to it! And for my RP experience? Well, I've been at it for.. 3-4 years. Mod experience is only just a few months so far, been an admin for a year or so though. But seems like I can't handle being one, so yeah, I stepped down to a mod. Anyway, last but not least. Thanks for even taking your time reading this mess! XD ...Okay, I'm joking, welcome to the server! And don't get lewded by me. Huhuhu.￼ Noelle .... Rylan .... Thalfon Hello~! I'm Thalfon, or just call me Thal, Thalfy, Thally, or even Thalfie. I am a lewd Reshiram serving as a moderator for the Love Shack, and well... with an ever growing list of characters... let's say I'm just quite unique in my style. I'm more chill, cute even, but serious when I am moderating. Own a server, and combined with 10 months of being on the server (and nearly 9 months in moderation history), I am pretty much stacked. I've only been roleplaying since May of 2018, starting out small and enjoying the little things. A few months later, I met these guys in October of 2018 and helped my writing a lot. Thanks y'all! I have ADHD! Yeah, no surprise, but I also have a physical disability called a radial club hand ''that makes me look different IRL from anyone else. It's just a quirk of mine, to be fair. I also own my own server which also runs lore in conjunction with the Shack's! Feel free to join at anytime, as we kind of have the same community running it. Anyway, that's enough of my shameful advertising. Now, without further ado, '''I personally welcome you into the Love Shack!' Valentyne ....